Happy New Year!
by Luka Megurine
Summary: Tsunade's drunk again and decides to throw a party for new years eve! how the hell did she get drunk?well konoha twelve is in for a big surprise when they found out what what the Senseis' are really up too. poor Kakashi BURN STUPID BOOKS BURN!
1. Let's go

Hi this is kImYuRI and with my first. Fic

The Party 

A girl with bubble gum pink hair was sitting by her window on a New Year's Eve. KNOCK

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Come in" Sakura replied to the knocking." You know forehead, you should come with us to the party." A blonde haired girl wearing a purple kimono with violet flowers imprinted on it told her best friend. "Yes you go with us Sakura-chan" A purple haired white eyed girl wearing a white kimono with a shade of gray fancy ribbons followed the sentence "Come on go with us or prepared to be bruised up by me" and last but not least a chocolate haired girl wearing a green kimono that looks likes what of Chinese threatened Sakura "Alright I'll come, besides there's nothing to do around here anyway. Let me just change." She came out wearing a pink kimono with sakura petals for design. "Alright! Let's go." With that Ino rushed to the door.

Somewhere else

"Come on, come on…" an impatient blonde boy whined.

"Dobe, just be patient" a raven-haired boy fighting with Naruto the loud Mouth.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Uchiha" a brown hair boy with pearly white eyes came from a tree.

" Whatever Huuga" Sasuke said to Neji.

"This is So troublesome." Out of the said from a spiky haired boy with an IQ of 200

"Hey Shikamaru, do you know what time the party starts?" "It starts in 7:00"

"Hn'' said Sasuke and Neji in union.

"WHAT! I thought it starts at six" said Naruto

"Dobe, didn't you read the invitation?" Sasuke told Naruto

"Sasuke, since when does Naruto pay attention?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Let's just go before the dobe starts bragging about him becoming Hokage ha teme" said Sasuke.

"What's wrong of bragging about your dreams?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"Nothing its just stupid." Sasuke teased

"GRRRR shut up teme"

"Dobe"

"Show of"

"Big Mouth"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted Neji

**Alright That's For This Chapter So please review No flames please**


	2. The party Starts

Hi! It's e again and I would like to thank anime-angel-sakura and kIlAmAnA for the reviews

Chapter Two 

**The Party Starts Now**

"Come on their waiting" Ino said impatiently

"Wait, who's waiting?" asked Sakura

"The boys" Hinata said while she blushed

"I'm going with Neji-kun" said Tenten

"I'm going with Shika-kun" Ino said with joy on her face

"Since when?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"Since I started to like Shikamaru more than a friend" Ino started to blush

"Well who are you going with Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun"

"Well about time he figured out you like him"

"Yah well you have a date too" Ino tried to tease Sakura

"WHAT" Sakura shouted in anger

"Well we know your gonna like him" Tenten told Sakura

"Really? And who might this guy be?" Sakura asked all of them

"SASUKE" they all said altogether

"Well then let's go" Sakura said excitedly

"We knew you would like it" said Hinata

"Let's go they can't wait forever you know?"

"Ino's right Naruto can't wait that long or he'll kill us"

'I wonder if they forced Sasuke to be my date' thought Sakura

With the boys

"Hn" Again Sasuke and Neji just spoke

"Hey is there any other word in your dictionary Teme?"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke spoke after he knocked Naruto unconscious.

"This is really troublesome" Shikamaru whined again

"Hey Huuga who are you going with?"

"None of your business Uchiha"

"It's Tenten" said Shikamaru revealing Neji's secret

"Why you!"

"OWW! What did you do that for?" Naruto whined after gaining conscience and being hit on the head by Neji

"That's for taking my cousin on a date"

"Not my fault she likes me"

"Sasuke is Sakura the one you taking to the Party?"

"Yes what's your problem?"

"Well let's go cause there they are" pointing toward the girls

"There they are" Shouted Ino

"Let's go in" Suggested Sakura

In the party

"Wow Hinata-chan you look beautiful" complimented Naruto

"Thank y..…you" Hinata replied to the compliment while blushing

"Hey Shika wanna talk?" Ino asked sweetly to Shikamaru

" Sounds troublesome"

"Don't you ever have any other word in you mind but troublesome?"

"Yes"

"Then what is it?"

"Shut up!"

"Shikamaru that's harsh"

"Whatever"

"The Party is officially started" Announced Kakashi

"Hey Neji do you want to dance?" Asked Tenten To Neji

"No"

"Some Party"

**That's For this Chapter please review**


	3. Forced to be their dates

Hi It's me again with my third chapter I never thought I could update this fast maybe it's because I'm still in vacation well here's chapter 3 hope you like it

Forced to be their dates 

"Some party" Tenten whined

"Hey Tenten, how did the boys become our date anyway?" Asked the confused Sakura

"WELL you see…"

Flashback

"Hi Tenten!"

Tenten looked to see who was calling her and saw a blonde haired girl with sapphire blue eyes rushing towards her with a purple haired girl with pearly white eyes.

"Ten (panting) ten did you heard?" asked an exhausted Ino

"Heard what?" replied Tenten

"About the news" Hinata replied to the question.

"Okay I'm confused" Tenten said with a confused look on her face

" Ju…tue…hachi…schi…duco…gu…shi…sang…mi… ichi" Hinata counted down and covered her ears

"Hinata why are you counting down from 10 –1 ha.?" Tenten asked curiously

"HAVEYOUHEARDABOUTTHENEWYEARSPARTYTHATSHAPPENINGNEXTWEEKIFYOUDON'THAVEADATETOTHEPARTYTHENTSUNADE-SAMAISGOINGTODOSOMETHINGTERRIBLETOTHEPERSONWHODOESNOTHAVEADATE?" after that Ino fainted in tiredness

"Ino-chan wake up" Tenten asked in concern while shaking Ino

"That's the reason why" Hinata told Tenten

"Well don't just stand there, help me wake her up"

"Hai you just say this to her" then Ino suddenly woke up after Hinata whispered something on Ino's ear

"What's going on?" Ino asked

"What did tell her?" Tenten just asked in confusion

"You don't want to know" Hinata winked at Tenten

"O.K. So what do you want to tell me? This time please make it slower"

"Alright, have you heard about the New Years party that's happening next week? If you don't have a date to the party then Tsunade-sama is going to do something terrible to the person who does not have a date?" this Ino is calm

"You said a mouthful and no I don't have a date?" Tenten laughed on what just happened

"Then let's ask them to be our date, besides they don't have anything to do next week anyway" Hinata suggested

"Then let's look for them" agreed Tenten

1 hour later

"Look there they are. And there's Shikamaru…." Ino said while pointing and at the same time drooling over Shikamaru.

"Hello anyone home? Earth to Ino" Hinata waving in front of Ino's face.

"Looks like Ino's got a big crush on Shikamaru" Teased Tenten

"Come on let's ask them"

With the boys

"Hey isn't that the girls?" Naruto asked Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru

"Of course it's them you dobe" Sasuke said while sitting on the tree.

"Don't call me a dobe you Teme!"

"Whatever"

"This is getting more troublesome the next minute" Shikamaru said lazily

"Hn" it was all that Neji said

" Hey Shikamaru want to go to the New Years party with me? Please" Ino asked sweetly with puppy dog eyes

"NO" Shikamaru was that lazy

"Alright then if you don't go with me to the party then I'll guess Tsunade-sama will…" Ino threatened Shikamaru

" O. K. If it will make you shut up!"

"YAY!" Ino did a victory dance

Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped

"So Neji go with me or I'll tell them your little secret"

"Fine"

"Naruto-kun do you …" Naruto cut of Hinata

"I will."

"But I haven't asked you yet?"

"That's alright"

"So the three of us have dates now?" Asked Tenten

"Yup" Ino said still dancing

"What about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Ooohh ya Forehead" Ino stopped after what she heard

"HHMM…. How about Sasuke" Tenten suggested

"Great Idea" Ino clapped her hands

"Hey Sasuke do you have a date to the party?" asked Tenten

"No, I don't even want a date" Sasuke told them viciously

"Then go with Sakura or we will tease and call you gay" Ino threatened the young prodigy

"Fine then I'll go with her. And I am not gay I just don't want to have a special someone right now" and with that Sasuke left

End of Flashback 

"So that's how you did it, genius!" Sakura complimented what the have done

"Yup and it was easy too" Tenten laughed after that

END OF CHAPTER 

**Please review**

**Yours Truly,**

**kImYuRI**


	4. The reason why

**Here's Chapter Four**

**By the way I won't be able to update tomorrow cause I won't be here**

The Reason Why 

"Ya very easy" Sakura complimented their work

"So Neji dance with me or be humiliated " Tenten blackmailed Neji

"Fine just don't tell anyone" Neji said hoping no one would hear but Tenten then looked at the dance floor

The dance floor was very bright; it had beautiful lights the music was so romantic with people dancing

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?" the young prodigy answered

"I have a question?" asked Sakura

"What is it?" asked the shinobi

"Why did you thank me on the night you left Konoha?" asked a curious konoichi

"Well…the reason is " then he blanked out at what Sakura was doing. She was hugging him.

"What is it?" Sakura said gently as she backed away

"Well here goes nothing.. I thanked you because you were always there for me and cared for me. You also told me your feelings for me. So thank you for your concern."

Then Sakura started to going to tears of happiness

"Your welcome" She said then hugged him again

With Shikamaru and Ino

"Come on Shika. We'll just talk" Ino asking Shikamaru

"I'd rather watch the clouds in the balcony" Shikamaru Said when he walked to the balcony

" O.K. I'll come with you" Ino ran towards Shikamaru

"Whatever" Shikamaru spoke then looked at the clouds

"Hey, Shika that one looks like a heart" Ino pointing to the cloud that looks like a heart

After that a meteor shower occurred (Ino** your so lucky that you saw a meteor shower)**

"Amazing**" **Ino made an O.

Then Shikamaru spoke to say

"Beautiful isn't" Shikamaru then looked at Ino 'Ino is so beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes are so beautiful. Wait why am I thinking like this?'

"Duh, cause you like her" 

'Wait who are you?'

'Your suppose to be a genius. I'm your Inner self you idiot' 

"Don't you dare calling me an idiot" Shikamaru yelled

"Shika are you O.K.?" Ino asked in concern

"Ha? What oh sorry Ino I just hesitated, by the way why did you asked me to be your date for tonight? You usually ask Sasuke on a date" Shikamaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well this isn't easy to say but I like you and I got over my crush on Sasuke and that's the reason why"

End of Chapter 

**The next chapter will be Neji and Tenten Together with Naruto and Hinata**

**Please Review**

**KImYuRI**

**And thank you to the people who reviewed my story**


	5. NEW friends

Me: finally here is my fifth chapter Naruto: Yah! You should have updated weeks ago! 

**Me:(banging Naruto's head ) Dobe **

Sasuke: That's my line!(starts kicking Sasuke's butt" 

**Me: Your also gonna get it**

Everybody: RUN! 

" So Neji Dance or be humiliated. Your choice" Tenten blackmailed Neji

"Fine but, if it turns into a slow dance I'm leaving" Neji recommended

"DEAL"

The dance floor looked so vivid and alive. The light, so colorful and sweet. The music so rocking that Tenten couldn't control herself she took Neji then danced with him

With Naruto and Hinata 

"So Hinata-chan…?" Naruto said like he was playing around with Hinata or like asking her to go on a date

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Asked the nervous Hinata

"Hi!" then greeted an unfamiliar voice

"Uhh … and who are you?" asked the curios Naruto

"I'm Kaye Darrence Antonio and I'm here because I'm with my friend Jay Ooohh and you can call me Kikay" Kaye answered the question of the curios Naruto

"Well then nice to meet you um… Kikay-chan" Naruto greeted

"Nice to meet you too. Umm Naruto am I right or am I wrong? And your Huuga Hinata is that correct?"

"Um yes, " answered Hinata

"Come on Hinata-chan I want to introduce you to my good friend Jay" Kaye asked Hinata to come with her and leave Naruto with a questioned face

"Wazzup YO!" the DJ greeted

"Jay, be polite. This is Huuga Hinata" Kaye introduced her new friend

"Hi, Nice to meet you I'm Jay Rommel Visitacion, but my friends call me Jay"

"You Germ!" Kaye shouted at Jay

"What song do you want me to play?" asked Jay

"Um, how about a love song"

"Great idea Virus!" Jay complemented

**With Tenten and Neji**

"O.K. now what is happening it turning into a love song" Neji whined

"Ooohh I'm sorry would you some salad with that whine" Tenten said playfully

"No!"

"Oh my god this is my fave sons." Tenten said happily

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Ohhh_

_To all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right to_

_Be here with you_

_And now lookin'_

_In your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new…._

Then the song continued and Neji kinda liked dancing with Tenten. Tenten felt a sudden rush of blood to her cheeks. They both forgot the deal that they had a while ago.

(Red eyes were watching them)

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"So Hinata-chan, would you like to dance?" Asked the nervous Naruto

"u-u-m—m I would love to, Naruto-kun

(Red eyes were watching them too.)

"So having fun?" Kaye asked the two

"Yes we are having the time of our lives" Naruto gladly said with a smile on his face while Hinata blushed madly.

End of Chapter Declaimer: Sorry it took so long, I was training in taekwando Sasuke: So that's how she kicked my butt 

**Neji: Alright Tenten spill it!"**

**Tenten: Spill what?**

**Neji: the dirt**

Tenten: Do you really want them to know it? Declaimer: don't you all worry now I'll spill the beans later in the story 

**And if you don't want me to kick your butt REVIEW!**


	6. Not My Secret

Declaimer:O. k. Guys I'm so sorry for not updating well here is what you were waiting for chapter six 

**Naruto: Yey now I get to- **Naruto was cut off by Neji's hand

Neji: Shut up! You usuratonkachi 

**Naruto: hey I am not an idiot read my lips N.O.T. A.N.I.D.I.O.T.**

Neji: Right…………………..

**Last time:**

Naruto and Hinata met new friends who help them with a little music

Now:

"Uhhmmm… Sasuke-kun?" asked the pretty Sakura

"What is it?" asked back the handsome Uchiha

" You know Neji hates dancing, right?" asked Sakura looking at Neji and Tenten

"Yes. And your point is?" Asked Sasuke

"Well they look so cute together-" suddenly Sakura was cut off by her brilliant idea

"Sakura, what are you thinking?" Asked the confused Sasuke and at the same time starring at her

"Let's be Matchmakers." Sakura then smiled evilly

"OK so what are we going to do?" asked again the evil smiling Sasuke

(Boy why is he always asking question?)

**(Sasuke: cause you wrote it)**

**(Why I otta…. Well o.k. If you say so)**

(Sasuke: uh, oh)

"Sasuke-kun use your sharingan to imitate Neji" Sakura suggested

"Fine, but what are you going to do?" Asked again the chicken-haired Sasuke

"It's a secret" smiled the innocent Sakura or thought she was innocent till tonight

With Neji and Tenten 

"Uhhmmm sorry I forgot about our deal" Said Neji at the same time stopping

"Yeah me too, Gomen" Apologized Tenten

"Did you forget about it?" Neji nervously asked

"No, why would I forget your Blanky, Teddy mr.fluffy wucks and your cute little picture of you being naked" Tenten laughed and laughed

Flashback 

"_**Hey Neji come on we are late" Tenten shouted**_

"_**Whatever" Neji was hiding his baby things after playing with them**_

" _**Hey Neji come o- what's that?" asked the surprised Tenten**_

"_**Nothing.." said Neji while he was hiding his things**_

"_**If it's nothing then why are you hiding it?" asked the curios Tenten**_

"_**Fine this are my baby things got a problem?" asked the angry Neji**_

"_**No it's just I wouldn't thought that you would have baby things" Tenten bursting in laughter **_

"_**Fine but keep this a secret k?" pleaded Neji**_

"_**Ok I promise " Tenten replied to Neji's pleading and at the same time making a promise sign**_

_**End of flashback**_

"You promised" Neji's embarrassment made him blush madly

"Yeah I did but I can't help it" Said Tenten

With Sasuke 

"So Huuga has a secret. Interesting.."

Declaimer: Well looks like I gave you guys your question on what Neji's secret is 

**Neji: I'll kill you**

**Declaimer: yeah right**

**Naruto sticking out his tongue **

**Declaimer: Review and thanks to all the people who reviewed my story**

**Look I have this new story coming if I get this story to 50 review's I will post that story**


	7. revenge is sweet

**I changed this chapter cause I felt it was too short… well please review

* * *

**

"So Sasuke-kun what are you looking at?" Sakura asked Sasuke from the back.

"Nothing"

"Hey, did know that Neji likes Tenten-chan" Sakura said

"How did you know Hyuuga likes panda?" asked the Uchiha

"Mou Sasuke-kun don't call her that! Well Neji told me all about his _little_ crush on Tenten-chan"

"So that means you also know about his secret?

"Yup" Simply replied Sakura "Well bye I'm of to find Sai"

"That clone? Why??" Sasuke raised a brow **(Image Sasuke pouting think think think KAWAII!)**

"Because It's Almost New Year and I haven't gotten my revenge yet!" Sakura smirked evilly

"Oh, nice can I help? I'd like to get revenge on that bitch Karin" Sasuke joined Sakura on their smirk fest

"Let's do it we only have four hours left" Sakura tapped her watch which she hid under her kimono

"We have all the time in the world" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her outside

"So what should we do first?"

"Hey look there's Sai!" Sakura pointed "and Karin-bitch" **(Yeah I hate her too!)**

"Perfect, now here's what we do" whisperwhisperwhisper

30 Minutes Later…With Karin(-bitch)

"This party is the bomb!" Karin grined on the dance floor(**EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW)**

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is?" Karin placed her digits on her uneven hair

4…

3…

2…

1…

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Karin screamed

"Hahahaha! Got'cha" Suigetsu rolled all over the floor laughing"YOU'RE SUCH A SCARDY CAT!"

"Suigetsu! Why don't you just fuck off!" Karin screamed pissed

"Ouch my ears!!!!!!!Juugo!" Suigetsu yelled

"Well I guess it is true" Juugo commented

"What??"Suigetsu and Karin asked at the same time

"The more you hate!THE MORE YOU LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Juugo yelled while dancing away from the two **(weird)**

"What? NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Karin and Suigetsu ran away from each other. Far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far afra far afra far far fra far far far far far far far far far away from Konoha.

With Sakura and Sasuke…

"Well that was…odd" Sakura commented

"Tell me about it, I wonder why those three were the people I picked as my teammates" Sasuke raised a brow

"Well I'm certainly not going to make a mistake picking my wi-" Before Sasuke could finish Sakura ran off to Deidara'How the hell did he get there? He's dead I killed him?!!! Mee!!! The Great UCHIHA SASUKE!!!'Sasuke thought

'**Well you certainly didn't do a great job killing him cause he's still alive'**

'Shut up'

'**You're telling me to shut up?!**

'hn'

'**Well two can play at that game mister!'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn'**

'hn'

'**hn!!!!!!!! Ime you win I'll leave!'**

'I always win' Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked towards Sakura.

"So Deidara can you do it?" Sakura asked

"Ofcourse ART IS A BLAST!yeah" as soon as Deidara replied they heard an explosion

"MY LEG!" a random guys shouted

" MY ART NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sai screamed

"I'm the only true artist here,yeah" Deidara smirked then ran off to make more pottery

"Nice One Sakura" Sasuke complemented

" Thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled

" And do you know what else is nice?" Sasuke asked

"What?" Sakura raised a brow

"This" Sasuke placed his lips over Sakura's and began to lick her lower lip asking for an entrance while, Sakura was left shocked then melted into the kiss then granted Sasuke the entrance. She placed her arms around his neck while wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. It wasn't long before they started a tongue wrestling match that lasted for five minutes. They finally broke apart.

Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"Haruno Sakura, I may have mad a mistake in power" Sasuke looked at Sakura in the eyes" But I did not make a mistake in loving you, I love you, do you still love me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's eyes started to water" Sasuke-kun, I-I-I- I love you too and forever will" Sakura smiled "Haruno Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked "yes" Sakura replied.

They kissed again and held each other tightly…

* * *

**End Chapter so how'd you like the rewrite? please review. or i'll send Karin to you...**

**and don't mind the oc's their not important**


	8. Crazy Karaoke time!

**Ah sweet freedom, it's bullshit that vacation is only three days -sigh- well I'm so sorry for the inconvenience , I hadn't updated since forever hope you guys will still like my story but I have news for you guys, I'm putting my stories on hiatus cause I am concentrating on my schoolwork. For now this story has my undivided attention. I'd like to thank all my reviewers thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey bitch i hev something to tell you" bastard told his girlfriend

"what is it bastard?" Bitch asked

" i'm breaking up with you"

"why?"

"cause you a bitch, bitch!"

"well i have a song for you!!!!!"

Bitch climbed up the stage and sung "NEVER AGAIN BY KELLY CLARKSON"

* * *

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words _

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you do And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you do And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you do And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

* * *

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Naruto shouted " You go bitch kick his fucking ass!!!!!!" "naruto-kun don't shout, please" Hinata grabbed Naruto before he could do anything else.

"Well bitch I would like to sing this to you Last Resort by Papa roach" BAstard went to the mic

* * *

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding _

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright

* * *

Tsunade walked up the stage."Alright you down now!" tsunade shouted at Bastard " No way old lady!" Bastard protested " Did you just call me old lady??!!?!?!" Oh no Tsunade was pissed. She flicked Bastard off the stage using her inhuman strength." Get lost mama's boy!" Tsunade shouted/screamed. "Kick his ass Tsunade-shoushou (Did I spell it right?) " Well guys I'll be singing My happy Ending by Avril Lavigne because it reminds me of me and Dan" (Well you guys are probably confused, right? Well the mic Tsunade used in the announcement earlier was a the karaoke mic)

* * *

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do 

_All the stuff that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  


_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... 

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending _

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

* * *

" Thank you so much, now my apprentice will sing!" Tsunade announced " I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I don't really sing" Sakura protested " But Sakura you have such a lovely voice, Besides it's only three songs" Tsunade chicken out and left" Fine. The first song is…" As the screen showed the name of the song Sakura announced " Things I'll never say" Then the music started and Sakura sang

* * *

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  


_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

* * *

" The next song is First love" Sakura blushed

_1st Love - __うただ__光_

_さいごの__きすはたばこの__flavor __が__した_

_にがくてせつない__かおり_

_あしたのいまごろ__にわ_

_あなたは__どこにいるんだろう_

_だれをおもってるんだろう_

_You will always gonna be my love_

_いつか__だれかとまたこいに__おちても_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_いまはまだかなしい__love song_

_あたらしうたうたえる__まで_

_たちとまるじかん__が__うごきだす__としてる_

_わすれたくないこと__バカリ_

_あしたのいまごろに__わ_

_わたしは__きっとないてる_

_あなたをおもってるんだろう_

_Romanji lyrics:_

_saigo no kisu wa_

_tabako no flavor ga shita_

_nigakute setsunai kaori_

_ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_anata wa doko ni iru n' darou_

_dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_i'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_atarashii uta utaeru made_

_tachidomaru jikan ga_

_ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru_

_wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

_ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_watashi wa kitto naite 'ru_

_anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_you will always be inside my heart_

_itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_i hope that i have a place in your heart too_

_now and forever you are still the one_

_ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_atarashii uta utaeru made_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_itsuka dare ka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_i'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_now and forever.._

_English translation:_

_the last kiss_

_tasted like tobacco_

_a bitter and sad smell_

_tomorrow, at this time_

_where will you be?_

_who will you be thinking about?_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if i fall in love with someone once again_

_i'll remember to hold on_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until i can sing a new song_

_the paused time is_

_about to start moving_

_there's many things that i don't want to forget about_

_tomorrow, at this time_

_i will probably be crying_

_i will probably be thinking about you_

_you will always be inside my heart_

_you will always have your own place_

_i hope that i have a place in your heart too_

_now and forever you are still the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until i can sing a new song_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if i fall in love with someone once again_

_i'll remember to hold on_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_now and forever...

* * *

_

" Tha last song is Can you keep a secret"

_Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai  
Can you keep a secret? _

Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ... (x4)

Koko kara zutto okutteru angou  
kimi wa mada kaidoku dekitenai come on

Tsutaeyou yame yo wo  
konomama kakusou  
nigekire nakunaru made  
shinjiyou dame da yo  
mada utagae sou da mono

Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai can you keep a secret ?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret ?  
Can you keep a secret ?

Chikazukenai yo kimi no risou ni  
sugu ni wa kawarenai can you keep a secret ?  
kanashikunaru to kimi wo yoru kara  
Can you keep a secret ?  
or konomama secret ?

Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ... (x4)

Soba ni itemo too mawashi na yogen sagashiteru  
meikyuu iri sasetaku nai nara  
Won't you come on

Kasuka na mono oto  
ottekuru Movin' Shadow  
furikire na kunaru kage  
sukoshi no bouken to  
kizutsuku yuuki mo aru desho

Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai can you keep a secret ?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret ?  
Can you keep a secret ?

Chikazukenai yo kimi no risou ni  
ato ni wa modorenai Can You Keep a Secret ?  
oshaberi janai to shoumei shite yo  
Can you keep a secret ?  
or konomama secret ?

Ima made zutto himitsu ni shiteta  
dare nimo iwanaide  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret ?  
Can you keep a secret ?  
kizutsukenai to yakusoku shitemo  
dare nimo wakaranai  
Can you keep a secret ?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret ?  
or konomama secret?

English translation:  
I want to draw closer to your ideal  
I can't quickly become an adult  
Can You Keep a Secret?

Hit it off like this  
Hit it off like this oh baby (x4)

From here I'm always sending code  
You still aren't being able to decode it Come on

Let's transmit, let's stop,  
let's cover up this situation  
Until we can quit running away  
Let's believe, stop it,  
still let's doubt things

I want to draw closer to your ideal  
I can't quickly become an adult  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
It's not sad because you're here  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
I can't draw closer to your ideal  
I'm not easily changing  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
If it becomes sad, because you call  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
Or forever Secret?

Hit it off like this  
Hit it off like this oh baby (x4)

Even if I'm near you,  
I'm searching for the roundabout freedom  
If you don't want to let me enter the labyrinth  
Won't you come on

I come to pursue the faint things, movin' shadow  
A shadow that's stopped falling  
A little adventure  
and the hurt courage are here, don't you think?

I want to become closer to your ideal  
I can't quickly become an adult  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
It's not sad because you're here  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
I can't become closer to your ideal  
After this I can't go back  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
If you don't talk to me, I won't prove it  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
Or forever Secret?

Hey  
Can I take the time out to  
Tell you something?  
But see  
Can you keep it a secret?  
Coz this guitarist makes me wanna...  
C'mon

Up until now I was always keeping secrets  
Don't talk to anyone Can You Keep a Secret?  
It's not sad because you're here  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
Can You Keep a Secret?  
I'm hurt and although I make promises  
No o_ne knows Can You Keep a Secret?  
It's not sad because you're here  
Can You Keep a Secret? Or forever Secret?

* * *

_

Sakura walked off the stage and went to her Boyfriend."I hate my sensei" "why?" "i dunno"

**

* * *

**

Please review!

Naruto:pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease with ramen on top? 


	9. Crazy kareoke time 2!

**Awe c'mon I didn't even get a single review from the last chapter! This is soooooo cruel! Well I would like you guys to give me a review because I want to know my flaws in the story. Sigh. I guess I have no choice, I'm not in the mood to make funny quotes right now. But I guess I could make one for the viewers.**

**Naruto: Wohoooo! She sang it to him!!!!**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun will you please keep it down a bit?**

**Naruto: okay Hina-chan you one of those things I love in this world!!**

**Neji suddenly comes in**

**Neji: One of those things?(Cracks knuckles)**

**Naruto: did I say one of those things? I meant My MOST BELOVED! Whispers- next to ramen**

**Neji: What you think my cousin is only next to ramen!!!!!**

**Hinata:neji-nii-san please stop!**

**Neji: no Hinata he made fun of you!**

**Hinata: Neji-nii-san?**

**Neji Yes?**

**Hinata: Juuken!**

**Neji: ahhhh!!!!!!**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun do you really love me?**

**Naruto: uhhm you'll find out later but for now! Lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon hehehe I don't know why I said that:**

After Sakura went to her boyfriend Tsunade went up the stage and took the microphone"Okay Naruto you next! Come on while I'm beautiful and young!" "yeah right you already 52 years old!" Naruto yelled" Naruto get your ass up the stage already!" Someone from behind yelled.

" Nope I want Hina-chan to sing first, then we'll do a duet deal?" He spoked to the crowd

" Get on with it idiot!" Kiba yelled

" I'll get you dogboy, one of these days!" Naruto growled

" che look who just growled?" Kiba fought back

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" all eyes turned to Hinata

" I mean please?" Hinata smiled weakly

" Hina-chan you look so kawaii!" Naruto ran to Hinata and gave her a (Death) hug.

Hinata's face turned really red then" Naruto let my cousin go!!! Your gonna kill her!" Neji Shouted " Okay…" He go of his embrace

" Now hina-chan will sing! Pick a song hina-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled

"DOBE! Stop yelling we'll all go deaf if you keep yelling like this!" Sasuke shouted out of the blue.

"Fine" murmurs "Teme"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hey Naruto how about we pick Hinata's song!" Sakura yelled

" Geez why is everyone yelling?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Well it IS new year's eve so why not let's yell all we want" Neji answered.

" Cool"

The girls went up the stage."alright guys let's pick Hinata's song how about ' Never had a dream come true'?" Ino suggested "Nah" the girls picked again" How about 'simple and clean'?" Tenten asked " nah that song works with sakura" Sakura blushed " Hey guys how about 'Notice Me'?" Sakura suggested the girls exchanged glances and nodded. "YES!"

"Alright Hinata we picked the perfect song for you" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

" Okay" Hinata went up the stage and began to sing…

_Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go._

Naruto looked at the girl singing before hime, then it hit him' Hinata-chan is that what you were before? I was so stupid that I didn't realized you liked me before'__

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.

'don't do that Hina-chan your pretty the way you are'__

Got your head up in the clouds,  
Tell me when your comin down,  
I dont wanna sink your ship,  
It's not about the scolarship,  
And all the friends that follow you,  
Tell you things that just arent true,

'What am I thinking? I should tell her that I like her too'

_  
I'm the girl you never see,  
I'm the one you really need,  
So dont you get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me_

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.  


" I already did Hina-chan" Neruto smiled__

I'm not like the rest,  
I dont care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh dont get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me  


" your so unique that's why I love you too"

_  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?_

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..

" I already love you" Naruto smiled happily

" Uh Sasuke-kun why is Naruto smiling?" Sakura asked

" Maybe he finally found his brain?" Sasuke joked

"Mou… Sasuke-kun your mean" Sakura pouted

" I love you too" Sasuke kissed his girlfriend passionately. Sakura replied to the kiss.

"Alright now me and Naruto-kun will do a duet!" Hinata smiled

"Alright" Naruto went up the stage and picked a song and started to sing

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

"Naruto-kun I thought it was a duet" Hinata spoke

" Nope that was for you now, hey Kiba help us out here!" Naruto motioned for kiba to get up the stage." We will sing the way I are"

**Naruto:**

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

**Hinata:**  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go thouch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

**Naruhina:**  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I am well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

**Naruto:**  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl

**Hinata:**  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go thouch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

**Naruhina:**   
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I am well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

**Kiba:**  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

The song ended and everyone clapped"Now Ino Shikamaru get your ass up here!" Naruto called out

"Fine" Ino ran to the stage"but I'll start here's G.N.O"

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out   
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night_

_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out   
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go_  
_It's a girl's night_

" Nice one Ino my turns Shikamaru took the mic and said" Lovestoned"

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it_

Listen

She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight

She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it

She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned

I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh _[repeat 2 more times___

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh

" Yeah well" Ino picked another song and said " I'm too sexy"

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
_

_Love's going to leave me  
_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
_

_So sexy it hurts  
_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
_

_New York and Japan  
_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
_

_Too sexy for your party  
_

_No way I'm disco dancing  
_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
_

_Too sexy by far  
_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat  
_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
_

_Love's going to leave me  
_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Shikamaru took the mic and said " Kiss kiss"

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_I'm a country boy from Tappahanock  
Va is where I reside so shawty understand it  
And I know I just turn 18  
And I get a little mannish  
And you see this bandanna hanging  
That means I'm like a bandit (li-like a bandit, bandit)_

_I got paper girl  
The Lamborghini  
with the spider seats  
you never seen it  
so get it shawty  
we parking lot pimping in my dome  
And I know what you want_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_I'm the epitome of this demonstration  
I got the remedy you feeling me  
So why is you hating?  
And my anatomy is bird like  
yeah you heard right  
girl I'm the king so that means I'm fly_

_If you wit it girl  
get it poppin  
roll wit me  
ain't no stopping  
so get it shawty  
we parking lot pimping in my dome  
I know want you want_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_Shawty let me holla at you  
you so hot-hot-hot-hot  
you think I'd be holing  
if you not-not-not-not  
I'm king of the town  
you can take a look around  
Teddy Penderazzdown  
is the spot-spot-spot-spot  
(Yeah) I got money on me  
(Yeah) Baby girl no problem  
(Yeah) You rolling shawty?  
(Yeah) Lets hit McDonald's  
It's T.P. and C.B.  
I'm the nappy boy---ooh weee!_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

Tsunade went up the stage and said " Looks like we have a singing contest here, too bad! Neji, Tenten get the hell up here!"

**Cliffie**

**So tell me what you guys think and please give me a review. I won't be able to update soon I have school Tomorrow so Ja ne for now and please review.**

**Naruto: See I really like you Hina-chan!**

**Hinatafaints**

**Naruto: uh REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. The end!

**www.fan Hey guys I have bad news for yall I'm ending this story this year –sigh- please review in this second to the last chapter. Thank you**

"why?????" Tenten asked

"Just get up here!" Tsunade's face…pissed

"Okay,okay we're coming up"Neji dragged Tenten with him

"you go my YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!"Lee Screamed

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSIE"

"LEE!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSIE"

Gai and Lee hugged each other in the middle of the room.

"Get a life!" A random guys shouted

"But we already have a very youthful life! YOSH!" Gai protested

"WE DON"T CARE" the crowd yelled

"Now that's what I call an UNYOUTHFUL CROWD!!!!" Gai ran as fast as he can (If you don't blink you'll miss him too)"Because you all are disappointed of me I will do 15,000 laps around KONOHA , 100,000 push ups and 115,000 sit ups"

"I'll be with your youthfulness Gai-sensie!"

Then Lee ran off with Gay-I mean- bi- I mean Gai.

"okay… Hello Konoha I'm my name is Tenten and I'm a **女** 16, and **單身** so whowants me?" Tenten asked

"If you guys will raise your hands I will kill you all slowly but painfully"Neji glared

" Right well I will sing first this goes to my ex Fuji(not syusuke from prince of tennis)but now we're just **好友** " Tenten slowly pushed the songs botton.'I still hate that guy!' Neji thought

"This song is called Do it Well"

_Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

Here's The Thing  
I Was Minding My Own Business Doin What I Do  
I Wasnt Tryina Look For Anything  
All Of A Sudden Couldnt Take My Eyes Off You

_I Didnt Even Know If You Could Tell  
That You Had Me In A Daze   
Sayin 'What The Hell'  
Here's My Name, Number  
Baby Just Hit My Cell  
Loving Everything You Do  
Cuz You Do It Well  
Dont Know What You Got Me Thinkin_

You Aint Even Tryina Play Me Boy   
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine  
Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen

I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On,Even Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It

_You're Doin It Well_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast   
You Can Turn Me On,Even Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It_

_Let Me Tell You How Its Gonna Go  
You And Me, Gonna Need A Little Privacy  
Dont Wanna Do The Dance, No Do-Si-Do  
Im A One Woman Man 7 Days A Week  
Quit Tryina Play It Cool  
Boy Make Your Move   
I Told You How It Is  
Nothin To Lose  
You Been Starin Over Here All Night For Free  
And I Aint Takin No Cash Or Credit, Just A Guarantee  
There Aint Nobody Else But Me Boy_

You Aint Even Tryina Play Me Boy  
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine 

Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen

I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast   
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It   
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

_Baby no need For False Pretenses  
Think You Just Shocked Me To My Senses  
Everything That You Do Feels Right  
Do It, Do It  
Do It, Do It All Night_

_Baby no need For False Pretenses  
Think You Just Shocked Me To My Senses  
Everything That You Do Feels Right  
Do It, Do It  
Do It, Do It All Night_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast   
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It   
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

_I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast   
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It   
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well_

"This next song is for my teammates GAI! LEE! And to my special someone, it's called Clumsy"

_Girl can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh Baby)  
Girl can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh Baby)  
Girl can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh Baby)  
Girl can't help it._

The first time, that I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mm mmm  
Played it cool, but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mm mmm

You got me trippin',(oh) stumblin',(oh) flippin',(oh) fumblin'(oh)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love(in love)  
You got me slippin,(oh) tumblin,(oh) sinking,(oh) fumblin(oh)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love(in love)  
So in love with choo...

Girl can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh Baby)  
Girl can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh No)  
Girl can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh How)  
Girl can't help it.

Cant breath, when you touch my sleeve,  
Butterflies so crazy, ummm ummm  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin',(oh) stumblin',(oh) flippin',(oh) fumblin'(oh)  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love(in love)  
You got me slippin, tumblin, sinking, fumblin  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love(in love)  
So in love with Choo...

She can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh No)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh Please)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it (Oh No)  
She can't help it.

(Speakin)  
You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and uh,  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up, my world is crushed and I'm all alone,  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me...  
And I'm back

She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (In love)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (Oh God)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love)  
Girl can't help it.  
Whooo hoo hoo  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah baby)  
She can't help it. The girl can't help it. (I'm back in love, yeah)

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin, tumblin, sinking, fumblin  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love (in love)  
So in love with you...

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin, tumblin, sinking, fumblin  
Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin in love (in love)  
So in love with you... 

"This next song is for my ex! It's called Last Christmas"

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special._

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Once bitten and twice shy,  
I keep my distance,  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me baby,  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas)

I wrapped it up and sent it.  
With a note saying "I love you" --  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now,  
I know you'd fool me again.

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.

The crowd clapped as Tenten finished her song"Thank you thank you!" Tenten gracefully went down as Neji prepared himself for the impact of death AKA fangirls…

"Well how about I sing a song to you guys?" Neji screamed at the microphone

"YESYESYES!!!!" the crowd replied

"Alright then, this is for my special someone"Neji smirked as the fangirls squealed.

"This song is called Your Love"

_You're the one that never lets me sleep  
To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips  
You're the one that I can't wait to see  
With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy  
I am all alone without you  
My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom my morning shines  
and I can see  
Your Love is like the sun  
That light up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down to my veins  
I feel the chill inside_

Everytime I hear our music play  
Reminds me of the things that we've been through  
But in my heart the reality is you

I am all alone without you  
My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom my morning shines  
and I can see

Your Love is like the sun  
That light up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down to my veins  
I feel the chill inside

Your Love is like the sun  
That light up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down to my veins  
I feel the chill inside

Your Love is like the sun  
That light up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down to my veins  
I feel the chill inside  


_Your Love is like the sun  
That light up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down to my veins  
I feel the chill inside  
_

"That's so romantic!" Sakura squealed which made her boyfriend real mad "So you like him instead of me?!""Ofcourse not Sasuke-kun! Man are you tense!"Sasuke then smirked"Well I guess that's one of the things you love about me, huh?" "Yeah"

"Shika-kun that song was beautiful!" Ino squealed(hey I can't help but squel if a guy sings this song to me!) "But I found something more beautiful than that!" Shikamaru proclaimed "What would that be?" Ino raised a brow"You" Shikamru smirked "Me?" Before Ino could ask another question she felt strong arms around her waist and felt lips on hers."I love you Ino" Shikamru confessed."Why stop there?"Ino pulled Shikamaru ang Kissed him passionately.

"Isn't Neji-nii-san the best Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her(Boy)friend

"Yeah but I bet I can be better"

"How?"

"By this" Naruto pulled Hinata closer to Him then smashed his lips unto hers gently.She replied by kissing him back softly but surely full of her undying love for the boy.

"Hinata-chan would you like to know who my parents are?" Naruto asked

"I would love to know the couple who gave birth to the most wonderful man in the world"

"My father is Uzumaki Minato and my Mother is Uzumaki Kushina"

"Kushina what a beautiful name"

"Thank you Hina-chan my mother one of the most important person in my life"

"One of the most important person in your life? Then who is the most important?"

"The beautiful woman infront of me"

"Ohh Naru-kun! You the best"

"So are you, will you be mine?"

"Yes! Yes I will! Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For asking me to be with you, I have dreamt of this my entire life you made me so happy"

"And happinees and love are the only emotion I'll give you, my love"

"This is also a song for my special someone! I wish you'll know I that I love you!" Neji smiled

_If That's OK With You_

_I love the way you look without your make up_

_I had a girl before we met but we broke up_

_Theres something 'bout you that makes me want to step up_

_step up and be with you_

_If That's Ok With You_

_We'll keep the neighbors awake too late too late_

_cos imma make you feel so good thats how I see it happening_

_yeah we'll keep the neighbours awake to late too late_

_cos baby I wanna step up and be with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_im gonna make you feel like you are heaven on earth_

_I'm gonna thank your mother just for giving you birth_

_im gonna wanna hold you in my arms when you cry_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_I wanna keep your toothbrush at my appartment_

_Make a second set of keys and ask you to move in_

_I'm not crazy_

_I know what im getting myself in_

_I wanna live with you_

_If thats ok with you_

_im gonna make you feel like you are heaven on earth_

_I'm gonna thank your mother just for giving you birth_

_im gonna wanna hold you in my arms when you cry_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_If thats ok with you_

_im gonna make you feel like you are heaven on earth_

_I'm gonna thank your mother just for giving you birth_

_im gonna wanna hold you in my arms when you cry_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_yeah yeah_

_we'll keep the neighbours awake too late too late_

_I wanna love you this way that way this way_

_We'll keep the neighbours awake too late too late_

_I wanna love you this way that way this way_

_im gonna make you feel like you are heaven on earth_

_I'm gonna thank your mother just for giving you birth_

_im gonna wanna hold you in my arms when you cry_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_Im gonna love you_

_im gonna make you feel like you are heaven on earth_

_I'm gonna thank your mother just for giving you birth_

_im gonna wanna hold you in my arms when you cry_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_If thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

_if thats ok with you_

"TENTEN you are my life! I love you so much! Will you be Mine?" Neji asked

"Neji-kun i-i-I I will!" Tenten ran up the satge and huuged the blushing Hyuuga heir.

"This is the final song for the night"Kakashi announced" Who would like to do the honours of singing the last song?"

"I would Kakashi" Kakashi turned to see a blushing Anko."Anko?"

"Alright then"

"Let's dance everybody!"

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

It's getting late  
I'm making my way all the time  
My favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be here, be here looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Im a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music 

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  


_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

"Alright everyone let's count down to the New Year's firewoks! May all of Konoha have a wonderful New Year after this celebration TO KONOHA!" Tsunade raised a glass

"To KONOHA" the shinobis' replied

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the shinobi's greeted each other celebrating their new friendship,life and love…

**THE END!!!!!!!! Lame right? I was so bored! Well please review!**


End file.
